topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortissimo (Series)
Summary Fortissimo//Akkord: Nachsten Phase Reiji is a typical student on the remote southwest island of Tsukuyomi island. However, due to an unexpected event where his life was in danger, he awakened as the 13th magical summoner. After summoning the spirit and magical superweapon Sakura, she gifts him with the special ability ‘Da Capo,’ which allows him to summon anyone who he met in the past 24 hours or reverts items back to its previous state (up to 24 hours ago). Now they must participate in a battle they cannot avoid. Kadenz Fermata//Akkord: Fortissimo It's not the end to this story of battles. In order to bring upon “justice”, a special force under the direct command of an organization was formed across the border. Its name was the “Seventh Chord”. Having excelled in manipulating magic (rune) in combat using her life force and living in secret from society, Freya was the only girl who has shown excellent results as a knight. Freya was summoned to the island of eternal summer, where she was born and raised, by Julius, Seventh Chord's commander and her elder brother who she reunited with after being separated for a long time, for her first mission. And that mission, was said to have never been accomplished in history; it was to “defeat a mythical god”. Although it was handed down as a legend before, the "God" that was subdued was revived in this present day and age once again. After analyzing the "abilities" of these mythical gods, the organization created the “strategic creation technology weapon” to fight against them. This ultimate scientific weapon, known as “Miracle”, was handed down to Freya, to challenge these mythical existences to a fight. The enemies have transcended human intelligence, and their immortal existence has the ability to recreate the "powers" of a mythical god. The seven “Mahoutsukai”. The seven people who gathered in the name of justice. The "Kisekitsukai" of the “Seventh Chord”. Ultimate Science (justice) vs. Mythical Magic (another justice) A fight that no one had expected. Before long, the truth will begin to lead one to a sad fate. Mission Rank: SSS-Class. The seven knights were gathered to cut open the impossible fate, and set foot into the unexplored stage of humanity that will slowly become a holy war. Cosmology Simply, the verse was made up from a real universe, in addition to another imaginary space that could overwrite the real universe. Furthermore in the sequel, it's shown about a nature of higher plane of existence, which is the origin of the "true hero" of the sequel, considering that the hero from a higher plane interferes with characters in the series in order to help them against the greatest enemy. Terminology Magic/Mahou A supernatural phenomenon originated from outer space. The essence of magic manifested as a crystal planted in Magi's body. Only the highest among the highest level of Magi who could reach the domain of Mythical Magic, eventually representing Gods of a certain mythology. Spiritual Weapon The vessel of Magic which manifested physically. Spiritual Weapon took a form of an object which the user always close to. In special case, as Reiji (Loki) always think about his mother, the form of his Spiritual Weapon resembles his mother. That Spiritual Weapon also named with his mother's name, Sakura. Rune Is a nordic spell of magic. Rune is the ability created from the source of Magic. The highest domain of Rune is Conceptual Rune, which is so powerful that each of them governs a certain concept. Eyespace Is an infinite imaginary space created by Odin with his Gungnir of "Space-Time", Die Walkure. Odin could overwrite the real world into Eyespace to trap the Magi(s) in the ritual of Ragnarok, in order to revive his wife. Strategic Creation Technology Weapon Miracle The ultimate scientific weapon, known as "Miracle", specifically tailored to counter Mythical Magics. This Miracle Weapon was given to the chosen seat of Seventh Chord. Robotic Notes Battle Space RNBS After long research about the residue of Odin's Eyespace, Seventh Chord finally able to make the replication of Eyespace with Miracle Weapon, divided into 7 Worlds, each member having one World. Even though they couldn't completely control the entirety of RNBS, it still has the same size as the endless universe, just like Eyespace. Power of the Verse The verse is mostly focused on broken abilities instead of raw destructive power, however the top tiers of the verse have such hax ability on universal scale. The god-tiers were determined by an exact powerscalling to the Hero from a higher plane. Since the sequel lacks consistency in power level, we couldn't scale anyone involved in final battle to the Hero. God-Tiers * Sayuki Kurobane (Nachsten Phase; Schnee Kristall route version) * Nagisa Suzushiro (Nachsten Phase; Schnee Kristall route version) Top-Tiers * Odin (100% Power) * Fermata * Rouge * Reiji Yoshino / Loki / Gaia Uranos (Post-ragnarok) High-Tiers * Ichigo Sagara * Jin Arizuka * Ryuuichi Sumeragi / Thor * Irmfrid Burkhard Mid-Tiers : The rest of characters Character '''Attention: '''Most of these images below are licensed images. Please proceed with caution Magi / Mahoutsukai 10_Yoshino-Reiji.jpg|Loki 14_Kurobane-Sayuki.jpg|Sayuki Kurobane 12_Sumeragi-Ryuichi.jpg|Thor 13_Suzushiro-Nagisa.jpg|Nagisa Suzushiro|link=https://topstrongest.fandom.com/wiki/Nagisa_Suzushiro 11_Sakura.jpg|SAKURA 15_Satomura-Momiji.jpg|Momiji Satomura 16_Amamiya-Ayane.jpg|Ayane Amamiya 17_Arizuka-Jin.jpg|Jin Arizuka 18_Kirisaki-Kengo.jpg|Kengo Kirisaki 22_Todoroki-Hagane-354x630.jpg|Hagane Todoroki 19_Kajiura-Umi.jpg|Umi Kajiura 21_Sanada-Keisuke-354x630.jpg|Sanada Keisuke Miracle users / Seventh Chord 04.jpg|Freya Schwertleite 03_AMATERASU-HIRUME-MIKOTO.jpg|Mikoto "Amaterasu" Hirume 05_Julius-Chariowald.jpg|Julius Chariowald 02_Alicia-Katharina.jpg|Alicia Katharina 07_Yuria-Chrono-schnee-weizen.jpg|Yuria Chrono 01_Irmfrid-Burkhard.jpg|Irmfrid Burkhard 08_Faust-Norbert.jpg|Faust Norbert 06_Rudra-Andalfite.jpg|Rudra Andalfite Others RQIgPrU.jpg|Odin kd_cg_roge_01a.jpg|Rouge / Loge kd_cg_fermata_06b.png|Fermata Category:Verse Category:Fortissimo